Gryffindor at heart
by TerrificOtter19
Summary: AU story where ron and his family are all in Slytherin house. R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Gryffindor at heart.

This is an Alternative universe story where Ron and his whole pureblood family are rich; muggle born haters and large supporters of Voldermort, basically like the Malfoy's who have all been sorted into Slytherin.

Its Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts but his comfortable Slytherin life is about to change when he falls for a certain bushy haired Gryffindor.

Chapter 1

It was a cold, crisp autumn September the 1st and the high pitched blast of the Hogwarts express echoed around the bustling platform of 9 ¾. Parents and students alike were all saying swift hurried farewells in order to catch an empty compartment on the already packed train.

Ron's eyes swept along the platform trying to catch a glimpse of his best friend Draco Malfoy.

"Where is he" thought Ron it's not like Draco to be late for the start of term. He looked up to the clock platform, there was only three minutes left and the train would be leaving for school.

Ron was abruptly cut off in his thoughts about Draco when by a loud shriek erupted in very close proximity to his ear.

"Bloody hell" he muttered as someone jumped onto his back and wrapped their legs around his waist, blonde hair falling into his line of vision.

"What the hell Pansy, you scared me half to death" Ron complained as he recognised the scent and long golden hair draped over his shoulder to be his newly acquired girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh Ron I missed you this summer" she squeaked as she clung tighter around him "and I hardly think that I could scare you, your my big strong quidditch captain boyfriend"

"_How had she missed him over the summer_"? He thought. They had only got together two weeks prior to the end of term and now he thought about it he couldn't recall one time during the holidays that he had thought about her.

"Well just let me know before you try doing that again.. ok?"

"If you insist" whispered Pansy into his ear, her voice low and husky. But instead of turning him on her tone of voice only seemed to make him feel nervous and rightly so as in the next moment she lowered her head once again and...

"_OH… .my god did she just lick my neck_" he silently screamed in his head. "_Oh god_" he was feeling very subconscious now he realised they were still on a platform of crowded people. He looked around quickly hoping and checking if anyone had seen this less than impropriate gesture.

His eyes fell upon Dean Thomas who was looking in the opposite direction "_thank god_", then to Theodore Nott who was bending over to tie his right shoe lace and then finally his gaze rested upon her Hermione "know it all" Granger. "_Shit_" she was looking right at them with a curious expression of Ron guessed was disgust and ..could that be.. jealousy? "_Nope, No way_" she had averted her gaze almost instantly when she saw he had seen her. Hermione Granger the third member of the golden trio that he, Malfoy and co mercilessly teased couldn't possibly fancy him ...Ron Weasley. "_Could she?". _An unexpectedly warm feeling burst through him at the thought, before he instantly crushed it again by telling himself, "What the hell is wrong with you she's a filthy muggle born Gryffindor know it all, plus you already have a girlfriend you twat" but then his brain presented an instant counter argument "she isn't filthy though is she?" he thought "she's actually perfectly clean…and she's become quite attractive recently" it was true he thought. She had gained a bronze summer tan and over the holidays she seemed to have grown in all the right places.

Furthermore unlike his parents and brothers Ron refused to fully believe that muggleborns or "_Mudbloods_" as his family repeatedly called them were completely inferior to purebloods. Hermione proved that herself didn't she, as she was clearly the brightest witch in the school even Draco admitted it once when he insulted her in the corridors.

He thought to himself once more, he personally had never once to his recollection insulted her because of her blood status. He had indeed passed snide remarks about her being a "nightmare or a know it all" when he was angry, but he had never really attacked her at all come to think of it. He would always direct his attacks towards the other two of the golden trio Harry and Neville who he hated with a vengeance. No, he didn't really have a problem with Hermione Granger it was only Draco and Pansy who would insult her in passing, he often tried to ignore her. Occasionally he would sometimes find her need for answering questions adorable.

"Wo-ah where the hell had that thought could from?" he mentally slapped himself. He needed to stop thinking about her, to be honest he was becoming a little frightened about where his thoughts where going, "back to the real world Ron" he told himself.

"Ron are you okay? Your eyes have glazed over" asked Pansy.

"What.. oh- yeah..um I'm fine" he replied hastily now noticing that she had detached herself from him and was now standing in front of him with a questioning expression plastered on her face.

"Ok if you're sure" said Pansy "well we better get on the train it's about to leave"

They clambered aboard the train together and started to walk down the length of the train in silence searching for a compartment with their friends. Ron, no matter from trying not to be was still thinking about how his thoughts had wavered on the platform.

The seventh compartment they reached had a group of Slytherins in and so Ron made way to open the door and sit down next to Vincent Crabbe.

"Don't you two have prefect duties" asked Blaze before Ron could sit down.

"Oh Crap I forgot" cursed Ron I bet that the meeting has already started. "We better go Pansy, were probably already late, thanks Blaze".

Blaze nodded his head in admission as Ron and Pansy exited the cabin and headed up to the front of the train where the meetings took place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ron and Pansy came to a halt right outside the prefect meeting room. Bracing himself for the inevitable lecture that would be given to them by the current head boy and girl about his and Pansy's lateness, Ron reluctantly turned the door handle and entered the compartment.

The scene that met Ron's eyes was that of all six of the other prefects from the other houses sitting round the circular table, with the head boy and girl standing to the right tapping their feet impatiently.

Ron's gaze drifted over each prefect in turn first to Roger Davis, then to Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott and finally to the two Gryffindor prefects Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

"_Oh god, how could he of forgot that she was the female Gryffindor prefect" _now he was beginning to recall the thoughts he started having about her on the platform once again, when he noticed that she was the odd one out of all of the prefects as she was the only one smiling, while the others had varying degrees of either discontent or anger etched across their faces.

He briefly wondered why and thought it must be because they were waiting for him and Pansy to begin the meeting, but why Hermione would be happy about having to wait for them escaped him. "_No, that can't be the reason" _he thought. "_Maybe it's because she's the only one who enjoys her prefect duties_" but that didn't fit either as Ernie Macmillan was just as enthusiastic on responsibly and law enforcement as she was.

"_Oh well- he would just have to wait to find out_" not that he really cared anyway of course he told himself as an afterthought.

Ron was yet again ripped from his thoughts when the head boy started shouting at him and Pansy to "Get a fucking watch! - and to be More considerate of the other prefects - and if they wanted to keep their badges he and Pansy would have to start taking their roles seriously!."

After the bollocking was finally over the head girl explained to them that professor Dumbledore in an attempt to improve inter house relations had seen it fit to assign prefects from different houses to complete rounds together as to set an example for the other students within the school.

"I've already told the other prefects who their partner will be but since you two were late I'll repeat the list again"

"Roger Davis with Pansy Parkinson"

"Neville Longbotton with Hannah Abbott"

"Ernie Macmillan with Padma Patil"

"_Shit that means that my partner must be_" thought Ron.

"and Ron Weasley with Hermione Granger"

"_Yep he had guessed right he was partnered with little miss know it all_" he looked over to gage Hermione's reaction at being partnered with him and found himself being pleasantly surprised, she didn't look angry or horrified "_Wait.. was that a small smile she was trying to conceal_?" "_No... Surely not_" and was it him imagining it or did she look a little flushed in her cheeks and neck region? "But that would mean, that she was actually excited and looking forward to rounds with him… and maybe… that she was attracted to him? Once again a warm feeling washed over him at the thought that maybe she felt something towards him.

"_Stop that_" he told his brain "_You don't like her remember_"

The rest of the meeting passed by without major incident, but by the time it was over there wasn't much time until they would reach Hogwarts.

Pansy practically ripped Ron from the prefect compartment when they were allowed to leave and marched of down the train tugging him along behind her, only stopping when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ron, Ron wait" it was Hermione rushing down the corridor to catch up with them.

"What do you want ugly" sneered Pansy when she reached them.

Hermione looked a little stung by the comment but seemed to brush it off and ignoring her by just carrying on, directing her gaze and words to Ron.

"Ron" she started "I was just wondering which day of the week would be best for you to do our prefect rounds _togethe_r" she put emphasis on the word 'together' and looked towards Pansy as she said it clearly trying to get back at her in some way but it was completely missed by Ron.

Pansy looked shocked and anger flooded her eyes as she stared at Hermione seeming speechless for a change.

"Erm - Mondays are as good as any other day I suppose" said Ron looking anxiously between the two girls now full on glaring at one another.

"Great well that's settled then" said Hermione brightly who then added "Hey Ron would it be ok if we can talk in private somewhere else about the exact details of our rounds, there's a nasty smell coming from something around here"

"You Fucking Bitch!" screamed Pansy who lunged at Hermione and grabbed a handful of her hair tugging hard at the roots before toppling over and collapsing on top of her. Hermione and Pansy both screamed in pain as they rolled around of the floor of the corridor viciously trying to rip each other apart wands obviously forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Ron stood still for a whole five seconds in utter shock until he jumped into action and tugged Pansy off Hermione who was still desperately trying to claw the brunette who was clutching her face on the floor.

"I'll kill you! You Filthy MUDBLOOD Scum" shrieked Pansy still attempting to wriggle out of Ron's grip in order to inflict more damage to the sobbing girl on the floor.

After hearing Pansy's horrible insult Ron only saw red and in a fit of madness slammed her up against the train wall. "Don't you ever call her that!" "Do you understand me?" he spat. He had always hated how his parents and brothers so commonly used the disgusting word but he never thought that he would get so angry when Pansy had used it against Hermione.

Ron also never thought that he would follow his father's footsteps by becoming a women beater; he had always believed that the idea of men hurting women was despicable and he completely loathed and feared the nights when he would not be able to go to sleep due to the fact that his mum was getting the crap beaten out of her downstairs by his dad. But he had just broken he own predefined rule by forcefully and deliberately hurting Pansy in a moment of rage. _"Maybe he wasn't any better than the rest of his family that he was beginning to hate." _

He looked at Pansy immediately feeling guilt flow through him at the terrified look on her face; he was just about to apologize for losing control when he heard the most distressing whimper of his life behind him.

Ron slowly turned around dreading the sight that his gaze would fall upon. Hermione was now standing but was still clutching her face as blood poured through her fingers staining the carpeted floor at her feet, but that wasn't all her lip was swollen and bleeding heavily and what looked like the development of a black eye was starting to form.

"What the Fuck have you done Pansy!" he choked out.

Tears poured down Hermione's cheeks as she turned and ran back down the corridor to the front of the train, leaving a light trail of blood in her wake.

"She deserved everything she got, the dirty slut" sneered Pansy.

"Fuck you Pansy; it would be a miracle if you didn't get expelled for this" Shouted Ron. As he sprinted down the corridor after a fleeing Hermione.

Ron couldn't help feeling a little sickened as he resorted to following the blood trail to find Hermione to check if she was going to be ok. The trail eventually stopped at the door to the prefect's conference room. He slowly opened the door to find an empty room staring back at him, but he heard a muffled sobbing coming from underneath the circular table in the centre of the room. Ron bent down quietly to check under the table and that's when he saw her rolled up into ball clinging onto a small first aid that she must have found in one of the many cupboards that lined the walls of the room.

The sight was truly appalling and another spike of rage went coursed through him as he watched her shivering on the cold floor.

As gently as he possibility could he reached out and touched her shoulder, she flinched at his touch and turned around sharply brown eyes blazing with fury.

His stomach gave a jolt as he looked into the depths of her eyes he could see the immense passion in her soul which was a little scary but also quite… sexy. _"Fuck not again; something was really wrong with him today for him to be thinking like this" _

Hermione spoke first "Come to finish me off after what your girlfriend started?" she demanded.

"What? - NoI would never hurt you Hermione" Ron replied

"What utter rubbish, you've hurt me countless times!" "I'm a complete 'nightmare' apparently" she shrieked hysterically.

"I never meant that any of that Hermione, I..I was just angry at the time, I like you really" Ron almost pleaded with her to understand.

"Stop lying Ron, you're not very good at it. The only thing your good at is hurting people with your words, …oh and I suppose quiddich too".

He felt a small burst of pride at her recognition of how good a keeper he was. It was strange really how she has noticed this when he assumed that she wasn't at all interested in the sport, but back to the conversation at hand he thought.

"Like I said I never mean to truly hurt anyone when I say something, please believe me Hermione" he practically whispered nearing the end of the sentence.

Her gaze flickered over his face possibility calculating whether she could trust him. Apparently she decided that she could as she let the topic slide for the meanwhile.

"So why did you follow me you're not going to hurt me more?" she questioned him, but she abruptly gasped and said "you're going to try and protect your girlfriend by asking me not to grass her up aren't you?" she accused.

"No I wasn't going to ask that all at; Pansy deserves to be expelled for attacking you like that!" "I just wanted to see if you were going to be ok and if I could help you" explained Ron.

"Oh ok… well you help me with this then if you like" Hermione gestured to the first aid kit lying on the floor to the left hand side of her.

"Al-right" he gulped slowly reaching over to the kit and opening it, taking out a cotton ball and dipping it in antiseptic.

"This may sting a little okay?" he said preparing to wipe the cut on her cheek with the piece of cotton wool.

"Okay I'm ready- please be gentle Ron" Hermione whispered

Ron as carefully as he could rubbed the cotton wool across the cut on Hermione cheek. She winced at the initial contact but when asked if he should carry on she nodded her head in conformation for him to continue.

He found himself gazing into the large chocolate brown pools of her eyes as he worked away. "_God she looked beautifully innocent and vulnerable kneeling there in front of him holding his never wavering gaze_" he didn't even have the strength to protest his last thoughts as she whispered…

"Ron how come your hands are so soft and gentle?"

He froze speechless stopping the gentle circular motions he was making on her cheek, as she took his wrist and lowered it to his lap.

"Thank you Ron for taking care of me" she murmured

"My -..pl…e..pleasure" stuttered Ron clumsily. Another warm feeling bubbled up through him "Jesus, she looked so incredible even after taking a huge beating that he actually really wanted to kiss her right now" Wait was she leaning forward towards him lips slightly parted. "Oh my god is this really happening? Yes it is, I'm about to kiss Hermione Granger!" he moved his head lower towards her lining their lips up. It was happening almost in slow motion; they were only centimetres apart when….

"Bang" the door to the prefect conference room burst open and Ron and Hermione jumped as far away from each other as possible. - Well there you go chapter 2. hope no one objects to the fact that i have had to make all the weasleys (bar Ron) evil or dislike the swearing within this chapter well it is rated M for a reason.

This is my first fic so sorry if not not up to the usual standard of the many fics posted on this website. plus sorry if i have made any spelling or grammer mistakes as i have no beta yet.

if there are any major errors i will edit them out enventually.

Chapter 3 my take a few days to be posted sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sorry that It took a few days to post this chapter; I was preoccupied writing my other story where Ron and Hermione are both tributes in the hunger games. If you haven't seen it already, go check it out and give it a try if you're interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Bang" the door to the prefect conference room burst open and Ron and Hermione jumped as far away from each other as possible.

Before the person outside could enter fully Hermione had turned her face to the side concealing the majority of her injuries from view.

It was professor Flitwick who bumbled into the room stopping when he spotted Ron and Hermione surveying the two 16 years olds closely noticing their there flushed appearance and Ron's embarrassed expression. Teachers usually flooed to Hogwarts or apparated into the village of Hogmead's to reach Hogwarts however since third year when the dementors had boarded the train it was now a requirement for all least one teacher to join the students on the Hogwarts express for an extra safety precaution, they usually stayed up the front of the train accompanying the driver unless there was a serious incident that happened that the prefects were not able to deal with so Ron suspected instantly that they had been caught.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr Weasley" he greeted them cheerfully in his usual squeaky voice. "Does either of you know where I can would find Mark Finn or Linda Davis the head boy and girl need to be informed of a serious incident that took place on the train earlier"

Ron not entirely certain that Flitwick was referring to the fight between Pansy and Hermione. Ron decided to feign ignorance. "What incident" Ron asked trying to sound innocent but his voice cracked slightly.

"A couple of first years have reported to me that a serious fight took place between two female students on the train earlier" said professor Flitwick gravely.

Ron starting talking again in an effort to try and keep Flitwick's attention on him,rather than have him recognise Hermione's odd behaviour. "You don't know who was involved in the fight then" asked Ron nervously.

"No unfortunately we don't have any names yet… why do either of you know anything about this incident?" asked professor Flitwick curiously.

This was it he could either lie or tell the truth. Lie and he would be protecting Pansy while telling the truth he would be siding with Hermione making his decision he opened his mouth in order to explain that Pansy was the one that started the fight and had attacked Hermione when…

Hermione interrupted him quickly saying "No professer Flitwick neither of us has any idea that a fight took place, Ron and I have been in here since the prefect meeting ended sorting out our plans for rounds together."

Ron was gobsmacked had Hermione 'goodie two shoes Granger' just lied to a teacher and for what purpose? To protect his girlfriend that she hated, for Pansy surly would have been expelled for the nature of her violent attack. Or to make sure that her own untarnished school record wasn't effected, either way he would go along with Hermione's plan for the time being.

Professor Flitwick eyed the back of Hermione's head suspiciously for a second for before apparently deciding that he could indeed trust her, she was Hogwarts best student after all.

"Okay then but if you do find out about anything that happened report it to me immediately understand?" Flitwick said looking back and forth between the back of Hermione's head and Ron's bemused expression, before turning to leave once more.

When the door closed behind him Ron turned to Hermione whispering just in case that Flitwick was still in earshot "Why did you just lie?, you know Pansy would have been expelled or at least suspended for what she did, i would have thought you would have loved to be the one resposible for expullsion"

"That would have been too easy though" said Hermione mysteriously.

"What do you mean too easy?, and you do know right that we could get into bigger trouble for covering it up" Ron hissed.

"I know that Ron thank you, but I have a plan" said Hermione a little exasperated

"Really, may I ask how you think that you can cover up all your injuries from the whole school, someone's bound to find out and then we'll all be in serious trouble?" he had finally got her there he thought as it seemed she had paused to consider how she was actually going to carry out her plan after the obvious flaw he had found in it.

He looked at her as a subtle blush formed on her neck and she became a little shy before saying in a quiet voice "Well if you keep on taking care of me I'm sure I'll be better in no time" it took a couple of seconds for her words to sink in before he found himself imagining meeting her after the feast tonight to go somewhere private and reapply the antiseptic and healing cream to her injuries like he had earlier. "God, now he was remembering at how her skin felt so unbelievably soft, smooth and incredibly hot to the touch" if that was really what she was offering he wouldn't refuse, in fact he couldn't wait. Ron awoke from his spiralling thoughts by her voice once more.

"Plus I will go visit madam Pomfrey when the train arrives and I'm sure she'll have something to fix me up a bit more, and she doesn't ask any questions because of patient confidentiality you see"

"You really are amazing Hermione, you always think of everything" Ron said in awed voice.

She blushed as his compliment "You're amazing too Ron, you've been so kind and sweet to me today" she gushed.

They both beamed at each other and before he knew it she had jumped at him crushing her lips against his own. Shock froze Ron to the spot and it took a few moments before he reacted with an equal amount of enthusiasm, the kiss had opened up something completely animalistic in the both of them as they toppled over onto the floor her hands gliding through his hair as she continued to devour him.

It was the best feeling he had ever experienced, the kisses he had shared previously with Pansy now seemed almost childish and completely meaning less. But with Hermione he could feel tingling sensations as sparks of electricity lit up his nerve endings and when she took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked hard he actually groaned in pleasure. She tasted of strawberries and toothpaste and the mix of the two favours combined to make an incredibly sweet fusion.

"Fuck Hermione, you taste so good" he gasped when they paused for a quick breath.

She just hummed contently in response her tongue now knocking at his teeth seeking his permission to enter his mouth, and who would he be to deny her.

Right now he would have given her anything she wanted as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

And then she started whimpering, small perfect little noises of pleasure that excited him so much that he was afraid he'd make a mess in his boxers if she didn't stop, and it was this realisation that pulled him back to reality so that he pushed her away gently.

She had felt his light touch and she looked down from where she was still straddling him a confused expression plastered across her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously "Did I do something wrong, wasn't I any good, am I not attractive enou-" she started sounding a little hysterical as she suddenly made to get up and run for the door handle.

"Wait" Ron said urgently, grasping her wrist preventing her from leaving. She turned around again slowly to face him with watery eyes looking like she could start crying anytime soon at the slightest bit of bad news.

"It's just- um don't you think we should slow down a bit" he asked as calmly as possible "I mean we nearly got a bit carried away there didn't we?" a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

She half laughed, half sobbed relief flushing across her face as she let out a huge breath. "So it was good then?" she asked smiling shyly again.

"Hell yeah! That's the best kiss I've ever had hands down" he reassured her. "Why wasn't it for you?" he asked quickly, his insecurities beginning to bubble to the surface.

"It was beautiful Ron" she whispered.

He felt so deliriously happy and encouraged by her words that he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering "It matches you perfectly then".

* * *

Okay so there's chapter 3 i expect i've made some spelling and grammer errors in there sorry if there are any.

Chapter 4 may take a few days as i am focusing a bigger proportion of my spare time on my other story at the moment, however i will still update this one and i will never leave a story unfinished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He was felt so deliriously happy and encouraged by her words that he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering, "It matches you perfectly then".

"You th- think that I'm beau-beautiful?" Hermione stuttered disbelievingly.

"Well ye-ah I think you are…." Ron admitted truthfully for the first time, to both himself and her. "I mean I love wild your hair, your gorgeous brown eyes and the cute patch of freckles on your nose…"

He trailed off feeling exceptionally embarrassed, but before he knew it her lips were on him again, the sweet taste of strawberries and toothpaste returned relighting the delightful sensations from earlier.

She finally pulled away when they felt the train slowing down. Ron knew they didn't have long, so he wanted to make things clear before their time was up. "What is this?" he asked uncertainly pointing between Hermione and himself.

"What do you want it to be?" asked Hermione innocently twirling a long strand of chestnut hair around her fingers.

"Well, I know that I want it to continue." Ron said hopefully.

"Hmm… so do I… but there's one little problem, isn't there?"

It took a few seconds for Ron to remember. "Oh Pansy- I'll dump her," he said causally.

"No, don't do that." Hermione said quickly.

"What? - so you don't what to be with me?" asked Ron fearfully.

"No, no I really do, it's just that after that stunt she pulled earlier, I just thought that she deserves to be cheated on… don't you?" said Hermione.

"So you're suggesting we kind of have an affair?" asked Ron, a huge lopsided grin forming on his face.

"Well I guess you could call it that, said Hermione smiling, "but I mean she gets no more kisses okay? You can only kiss me from now on; just don't break up with her straight away… I want her to know that she's been cheated on if we go public."

Ron finally understood what Hermione had meant by expelling Pansy as being too easy. She wanted to hurt Pansy more than just being kicked out of school.

"Ok-ay… but it's going to be hard keeping this a secret." Ron voiced.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." said Hermione as she jumped up and down excitedly. "I can make a schedule of when we can meet up. Once we get our timetables, we can see whether we have any classes together; and if our breaks match up, we can arrange to meet somewhere," she voiced enthusiastically.

'Wow did she really have to be so organised about everything?' Ron thought, but the idea she was dedicating time purely for him and possibly amorous activities was well, thrilling.

"Oo-oh and we'll be alone when we get to go on Prefect rounds together", she paused "but… work comes before play so we can't neglect our duties." she said soberly.

Ron inwardly groaned.

"…but if we finish early, we could find an empty classroom and hang out together."

He perked up a little at that and for the first time ever, he was looking forward to his Prefect rounds.

They continued beaming and gazing at each other, both probably considering the implied meaning of her words, before Hermione shook her head slightly coming to her senses and took charge once more.

"Right, okay so you go find Pansy and your friends and act like nothing has happened… and I'll do the same with my friends" she said happily.

"No, you have to promise me that the first thing you do is to find Madame Pomfrey to get something to completely heal your wounds."

"Okay, I promise Ron," she rolled her eyes but a small smile played around the edge of her mouth signalling that she was pleased by his concern.

"You better go now, to avoid any suspicion; we should leave separately, I'll follow in a few minutes," she said knowingly.

"I'll see you soon then." Ron said bending over slightly to plant a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, don't I get a proper goodbye?" she whined rising up on her tiptoes to try and kiss his lips.

He smiled and gave her what she wanted - a long lingering kiss on her plush lips.

"That any better?" he teased.

"Much, thank you- now you can go." she commanded.

Smiling, he turned away from her, albeit reluctantly, leaving the Prefect conference room and closing the door behind him.

He travelled down the train corridor mixing into the crowd of students trying to get onto the platform.

"Hey Ron, I've got your trunk," a low voice called from a distance.

Ron spun around. "Oh, thanks Theo."

"Hey where were you man? The Prefect meeting couldn't have lasted the whole journey?" Theo questioned.

Ron knew he wasn't very good at lying as he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse fast enough so he decided to tell the truth he thought, well not everything obviously, he would omit the parts where he had his tongue stuck down Hermione's throat. "Um-m don't tell anyone Theo, but Pansy got into a fight with Hermione and I had to cover up."

"Hope Pansy gave Granger a good beating… that Mudblood deserves it," sneered Theo.

Ron's fist curled underneath his robes and he gritted his teeth in an effort not to punch Theodore.

Theo, not noticing Ron tensing up, carried on. "Where is Pansy…? I want to congratulate her, not getting caught and beating the crap out of Granger. She deserves a prize," Theo said proudly.

"Shut up Theo, she should have got expelled for what she did." Ron growled.

Theo looked surprised at Ron's outburst but shrugged it off. "Whatever, hey have you heard from Draco recently? I owled him, but got no reply all summer and he's not on the train."

Thankful for the change of subject and actually interested on any information on the whereabouts of his best friend, Ron replied quickly, "No usually we visit each other over the holidays but he kept saying he was busy."

"Weird, maybe he'll arrive tomorrow. Draco would have mentioned if he wasn't coming back to school right?"

"That's what I would have thought." Ron mused; he was now feeling worried for the unusual absence of his best mate.

-OOOO-

Twenty minutes later after a short ride up to the school in the horseless carriages, Ron found himself walking into the Great Hall and taking his seat at the far Slytherin table; for the first time in his life he wished he wasn't seated there but rather to be seated two tables over where the Gryffindor's were currently seated. He searched the students and finally spotted her long chestnut hair within the crowd. She must have already seen Madame Pomfrey because her face looked almost completely normal once more apart from a thin red mark where the deep cut on her cheek had once been. He sighed in relief to see that Hermione seemed healed and happy and their secret remaining safe.

Ron had eaten almost three helpings at dinner and so he was feeling rather content and full by the time he found himself walking towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. Pansy had intertwined her arm around his and was talking at length about some 'rubbish'. He drowned her out thinking about other more important things like where his best friend Draco could be or when he should call trials for the Quidditch try outs or even when he would get to see Hermione again. When they reached the Slytherin Common room entrance Ron voiced the password that he had made up for the week. "Parseltongue" the portrait swung open and he and Pansy entered, followed by the mass of first years that they were entrusted to show round.

Pansy reluctantly detached herself from his arm in order to show the first year girls to their rooms, while Ron did the same for the boys.

Ron was now alone up in his dormitory that he normally shared with Draco and Theodore hiding from his blonde girlfriend, since Pansy had told him to meet her back down in the common room when he was finished. In order not to have to face the risk of breaking Hermione's no kissing rule, he didn't bother and so decided to avoid her by going to bed early. He would pretend that he was tired and that he forgot to meet her, hopefully thinking that she would buy his excuse and wouldn't start an argument tomorrow,(not that he really cared all that much at what she would have to say) it would just be an unwanted inconvenience.

Ron pulled on the bottoms of his maroon pyjamas and slid into his cosy four poster bed; while waiting for sleep to come, he contemplated his day. It had been completely mental but frigging awesome at the same time. He had kissed Hermione Granger several times and had found out that she actually fancied him and surprisingly, he found himself liking her too. He thought about this for a few minutes; really, he had always felt something for her. The problem was it had been 5 years of constant denial and the fact that she was a Gryffindor and one of the golden trio that he had not realised or acted on his submerged feelings. He was glad he had realised them now though.

Eventually, Ron fell asleep but as unconsciousness washed over him he couldn't help smiling feeling very excited for tomorrow and the weeks to come. This was promising to be the best year of Hogwarts yet if the start of the year was anything to go by.

* * *

There you go chapter 4. If you are also following my other harrypotter/hunger games crossover story you can expect an update probably next saturday/sunday as my beta the awesome (rhmac12) is away until around that time.


End file.
